Ghost Of You
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: [Syaoran POV]A ghost with a grim past and a morbid death, and the boy who just might be able to set her soul free. But what about the feelings he harbors inside?[so i suck at summarys cut me some slack!]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This story, I'm not sure if it will float well or not, but I'm writing it because I thought it was a good idea. Anyways. I hope you like it!!**

**Ahh, the evil disclaimers….: Ok, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. Nope, I don't, cause if I did, I'd make sure that whoever did Tomoyo/Madison's voice in the second Cardcaptors movie was shot down. Good lord that voice is annoying!! Lol. So, CCS isn't mine!! Boohoo. Roll your eyes and carry on, that's what I normally do**

**Syaoran doesn't have any sisters in this story except Meilin, I thought it would make things a bit complicated. So, The two live with their mother… whoever that is, I don't think ill be using her name at all during the course of the story.**

**Syaoran: 16 **

**Meilin: 16 **

**Eriol: 17 **

**Sakura:15**

**Ghost of You**

_Kirralle Hazayaki_

_Connecticut wasn't anything exciting_…not in the least. And the first impression it made in my

mind wasn't exactly a good one. My mother thought the house was great, Meilin thought so too I

suppose, she was examining the colors of the house carefully. The cracker box we now had to call

home had a startling electric blue paint color on the front of the house, the back however, was

painted a dull yellow, the paint chipping from years of wear and tear. A steady mist of rain fell lightly,

making my hair wet and having a sudden urge to stick to my face like saran wrap. Despite the

awkward coloring of the outside; the inside was much worse, the small house sat on a nice plot of

land. A little farther away from civilization than I would have liked, but the back of the house was

comprised of mostly bay window treatments to overlook the massive lake that sat placidly a few feet

away from the mushy bit of grass that littered the ground. A little way off, there was a long wooden

bridge that connected our side of the city to the other side, where most of the area was covered in

dense forests. I hadn't taken much time to look around the house, I merely noticed the bizarre paint

jobs and eccentric lighting. The den slash living room was probably to only sensibly colored room in

the house, donning a light beige color with white trim. The kitchen was graced with emerald green

wallpaper and black countertops, reminding me greatly of _Emerald City_ in _The Wizard of Oz._ The

dining room must have been undergoing renovations when the previous owners left. Two of the walls

were painted a light blue while the others contradicted the blue with a heavy amount of orange. My

mothers bedroom and Meilin's were painted white… asylum white. Maybe that was what this house

was, an asylum. The people had to of been completely out of their minds to use such colors and live

in such a place. But I think my room had to be the worst of all. It was big, granted, and the closet

was sufficient enough to hold all of my strange knick-knacks. But the walls were fire-engine red with

baby-poo yellow trim. That would have to be fixed. There was, however a large bay window,

overlooking the large expanse of the lake and some of the forested part of town beyond the bridge.

Looking at it from a higher perspective, I noticed that there was a large clearing where a large dome

like thing stuck up like a sore thumb. I was a bit curious about what it was, but didn't feel inclined to

check it out. Not right now at least. Stacking the box a had with the rest of them, I shuffled to a pile

nearest my mattress and began unloading. Mom and Meilin were letting the movers get most of the

stuff anyway. I tore off the tape holding the box shut and started to shuffle through stuff that sat on my

dresser at the previous house. There were a few trophies from when I used to play sports, a picture

of me and dad before he left, Meilin on her bike when she just got it. Some letters from past

girlfriends that I haven't gotten around to throwing out, and the remote to my stereo, which was

scattered among the rest of the boxes. I could dig it up, but id rather not have mom scream at me for

blaring my ' I hate life' emo music, so she calls it. After a few hours of making my room seem

somewhat less cluttered, I tossed the empty boxes out of my window, watching them bounce off the

ground a few times before heading downstairs. I grabbed my jacket off the chair sitting randomly in

the soon to be living room, and walked out of the house into the now foggy and wet air. I called

behind to my mother that was going out and I'd be back sometime later. She replied with a grunt and

I quickly made my way to the old wooden bridge connecting my backyard to the forest. The bridge

was in anything but pristine condition, panels were missing and parts of the railings were rotting, but it

proved sturdy enough to cross a few times. The walk across the bridge had to take a good fifteen

minutes, probably less if you didn't have to be concerned about falling through to the fishy water

below. Once across however, things seemed to change. The rain and fog cleared up, where as it

could still be seen from the other side of the bridge, and my house looked somewhat presentable, not

as decrepit and small as it was up close. I shrugged and continued onwards into the forest. Inside it

was quiet, almost too quiet, if it weren't for the constant chirping of birds. I had been walking for a

good hour, I imagine because it was starting to get dark. But that could have been from how deep I

was in this place, which I didn't really know. However, my stomach began to churn and tangle into a

mess of knots when I came across a chain wire tied between two trees, a rusty sign was hanging

limply from the chain. Though caked with dirt and grime, I could read that it said _"Prohibited by _

_law, __do not enter"_ . Yea, right. Like some stupid sign could make me change my mind about

hopping over the chain and continuing further. Which I did. And past the sign was something

unusual… An Amphitheater.

The Amphitheater was old and trash littered the ground, but it was entrancing. However, as I

walked I couldn't help but get the feeling that I was being watched. There was a guard rail, as with

most out door stages, but it was rusted and there was a faint trace of what looked like blood

splattered against the rim. Unnerving, yes, but also intriguing. I kicked aside a few old popcorn

containers and a couple of empty beer bottles, and sat down on an old wooden chair placed oddly in

the center of the area. The sense that I was being watched grew stronger and stronger, and I couldn't

help but look over my shoulder a few times, making sure no one had followed me. Nobody had, but

someone was still there. As if out of nowhere, a girl had appeared in front of the guard rail, not two

feet away from me. "Hello." she mumbled. And I swore my heart stopped.

* * *

**Weelll. What did you think?? I hope you like it!! And pleeaasse review, I wanna see what **

**everybody ****thinks!! I do hope you like it though, I put a lot of thought into it. Um, so yea. Im **

**still continuing ****NEVER LET GO and SMILE EMPTY SOUL, im just in a road block until I **

**can figure out where I ****wanna go with it. ECHOES THAT WALK THE NIGHT is currently **

**on hold until I can figure where**** the hell that story is going, cause I don't even know. I may**

** just delete it. But anyways, I digress.****Hoped you like this, and If I get a few reviews, than **

**chapter 2 will be up soon!**

**So until next time!**

**Ja Ne!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, really quick here, I have no clue as to why all the text was on the left side of the page for the first chapter. It may have to do with the program I was using. But if it happens again, I'm sorry. Sometimes, life's stupid like that! Lol**

Chapter 2: The Amphitheater

"Hello." she mumbled. And I swore my heart stopped.

* * *

I looked around quickly, attempting to figure out where the hell this girl came from. "Um. Hi?"

I mumbled, walking a bit closer. She smiled sweetly, but that didn't really click in my mind as

much as the fact that she was translucent. I could see the stage through her stomach. That…

was awkward. Her smile, however, quickly turned into a frown. "Why aren't you running?

Everybody runs…you should be running away, screaming!" She said, a hint of agony in her

words. "I'm…not going to run…I'm just trying to figure out what you are." I said, probably

sounding like some kind of pedophile.

"Well that's obvious." She scoffed, hopping off the stage, her feet sinking slightly into the

ground before regaining her posture. "I'm a ghost. And your not…which comes back to my

question…WHY AREN'T YOU RUNNING!!?" She said louder, walking closer to me, but

stopping short, like something was holding her back.

"Damn" she muttered, barely audible. I sat down on the chair again, not taking my eyes off of

her, in fear that something might happen and I'll miss it. She went back to her place on the

stage and glared at me angrily. Great… I don't even no this chick and she's angry at me.

"So what now? Your not running…" She said, getting up again.

"Why… why should I run from you?" I asked, unusually confused. She sighed, as if I was

stupid or something and walked over to me, stopping at the exact same place she did before.

"Come here, I can't go any further." she grumbled. Right, okay, whatever, I'll play her little

game I suppose. I got up and walked towards her. Stopping in front of her and crossing my

arms.

"Okay? What now." I said, getting annoyed by her bickering and nasty attitude. She didn't

say anything, but raised her arm as if making to hit me. She brought her arm down and I

flinched, waiting for the sting…it never came. "I'm dead. Normally people run from ghosts"

She said, waving her hand through my head. My eyes grew wide as I backed away.

"Could you stop, your giving me a headache." I said, making sure I was far enough back so

she couldn't pass. She nodded and smiled.

"Your still not running. Why?" She asked, beginning to pace nervously. I shrugged and sighed

"Well, you seem tired of people running. I'm not scared. But you look like you are." I added,

laughing slightly. She smiled lightly and mumbled something. "Yea. I am. Every time I see

someone come here, I try to get their attention… but they either cant see me or run. You can

see me, but your not running. So I need to ask you something." She said, sitting down. "Okay,

you have my attention." I said, crossing my arms and looking down at her. "oh, yea, My

names Sakura. You are?" She said, introducing herself.

"Syaoran." I said quickly. She smiled, I have to admit, her smile was kind of cute. But that's

beyond the point. "Hi, Syaoran. Okay, anyways, About two years ago, this Amphitheater was

used constantly, there were concerts here all the time… and a bunch of people turned up for

them every time. The last concert they had here closed the amphitheater for good. You see,

there was a riot during a song and things got really bad. They had almost the entire police

squad here to contain things. But by the time they had gotten here, it was far too late. A Girl

had gotten thrown over the guard rail. That girl was me. When I was tossed over, I hit my

head on the stage and snapped my neck. My body is still under the stage somewhere, I died

instantly and I don't know where my body is. The last thing I remember was falling and hitting

my head, then everything was black. When I woke up, I was above the crowed, watching

them being ushered out as some of the police looked for any hurt people.

"When my parents filed a missing persons report, nobody would have guessed that I was

dead. So nobody knows that I'm here. That's where you come in. Or at least I hope you do.

I can't rest until my body is found and properly buried. The thing is, nobodies supposed to be

in here. So telling the police that a ghost told you to come there would be bad. You'd

probably get arrested and then, well, we'd be back to square one." She explained. I felt

extremely bad for her. I sighed and looked down at her. To think that she had died so

violently, and nobody knew. That's sad. "Well then, I'll have to think of something. How bout

I come here to see you every now and then, and we'll think of something together?" I

suggested. She looked up at me and smiled. "That sounds good. When will you come back

then?" she asked, standing up, that same smile on her face. I smiled at her, in spite of myself.

"How bout tomorrow? We just moved in and my mom thinks I' depressed or something. I

can use my 'I' goin' for a walk' excuse and come see you. Then we can start planning." I

stated, watching her pace again. "Okay then. That works. Just call my name when you get

here." she said. I nodded and got up off the chair, crossing over the invisible line that held her

back. "Thanks, Syaoran, a lot." she said, kissing my cheek. How awkward. One would think

you cant feel a ghost, but it feels like cobwebs just brushed my cheek. I nodded and turned

around. Making my way back into the woods. I turned around to see what she was doing, but

she was gone, it was like nobody was ever there to begin with.

* * *

Getting across the bridge again was fairly easy. My mind felt rather numb after the encounter

with the ghost girl. I have never met…or rather believed in ghosts, but there's living….well

okay, not living… but there's the proof. And for some reason, I'm not scared. Just…sorry…

Sorry for her, and sorry for me, because the first friend I met here happens to be dead. Try

explaining that one to your parents. The only thing I was worried about though, was how to

help her. Because there has to be a way.

* * *

**_Wellllll.. There's chapter 2! It took me a little while to put up, but there ya go! I _**

**_hopes you likes it!!! Lol Please review and tell me what'cha think!_**

****

**_Chapter 3 up soon!_**

****

Till Next time!

Ja!


	3. note to readers

Hey all. Im sorry to say that I will not be updating my stories for a while. I am unfortunately

very sick with a Sinus infection and a Pseudo-tumor if the brain. For those of you who don't

know what that is, it is a rare disease where upon your brain acts like it would if there were a

tumor there, but there really Is no tumor. I need to have a Spinal Tap done and perhaps

brain surgery to fix it. I promise you this is no joke. I would never joke about something as

serious as my life. I have double vision, severe back and headaches, and am highly

medicated, so it is taking a lot out of me just to sit here and type this out. But I thought I

should give you all the courtesy of knowing why there aren't any recent updates to my

stories. Again, I apologize and as soon as I am feeling better I will update my stories. Until

then, Ja!

Kirralle Hazayaki


End file.
